


Complimentary

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: You’re undercover as a bartender for one particular reason - at least according to Nat
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Complimentary

“I hope you’re planning on sharing all the tips you’re making tonight, y/n.” 

Wanda’s voice filtered through your earpiece, making you smile as another customer caught your attention. 

“Why is y/n the bartender again? I make way better drinks,” Sam complained. 

“Because unlike you, she has the cleavage for it,” Nat retorted. 

You bit back a chuckle as you poured a round of shots for the bachelorette party in the back room. 

“No arguments here,” Sam agreed. 

“Can we please stay on task here?” Steve admonished. 

“Will you all shut up?” you muttered as you smiled at the man who had just taken a seat at the bar. “What can I get you tonight?” 

“Besides your number?” he asked with an attempt at a charming smile. 

“I was thinking more along the lines of alcohol. For now.” 

“How about a bourbon neat then.”

“Coming right up.” 

“This is our mark, y/n. Time to get cozy.” 

You leaned forward as you placed the drink in front of him. His eyes travelled from your face to your chest. 

“Here you go, handsome.” 

“Does a beautiful girl like you have a name?” 

You smiled coyly. 

“You first. Or I could keep calling you handsome.” 

“No, you should know what name to call out later.” You bit your tongue. “I’m Dex.” 

“Y/n,” you told him. 

“Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” 

“So, Dex, what do you do for a living?” 

“I’m in the business of acquiring beautiful things.” 

“What kind of beautiful things?” 

“Whatever strikes my fancy, really. Paintings, sculpture, cars. Do you like fast cars, y/n?” 

“I’m more of a motorcycle girl.” 

You pulled out your phone and showed him a picture of you straddling Steve’s Harley in booty shorts and a low cut tank top. He let out an appreciative whistle. 

“I have quite a few choice motorcycles. Maybe you’d like to come by and see them sometime.” 

“Maybe I would. Looks like I have another customer. I’ll be back, Dex,” you let his name roll off your tongue, winking at him. 

You felt him watching your ass as you walked away. 

“Hook, line, and sinker,” you reported. 

“Atta girl,” Nat winked at you from across the bar. 

* * *

It had only taken a few minutes of conversation in his home for Dex to incriminate himself and you promptly arrested him and then you were in the quinjet on your way home. 

“Hey, y/n,” Nat called from the cockpit. 

“Yeah?” 

“What picture did you show him? He looked like a kid on Christmas.” 

“Oh, it was a picture Steve took of me on his bike,” you said nonchalantly. 

Steve choked on his drink as he stared at you in horror. You couldn’t resist teasing him. 

“Don’t worry, sweetie. It was one of the ones with my clothes on,” you told him with a wink. 

There was a moment of stunned silence before the rest of the team whooped and whistled while Steve looked like he wanted to jump off the plane. 

“Damn, cap. I didn’t think you had it in you,” Sam guffawed as he clapped him on the shoulder. 

“I did,” Nat smirked at you. 

“You know what, Romanoff.” 

“Take it as a compliment, Rogers.” 

They left him alone after a few minutes of teasing and he made his way over to you. 

“You’re gonna pay for that when get home,” he growled in your ear. 

“Looking forward to it, Captain.” 


End file.
